The disclosed embodiments relate to a panel, such as a couch panel for supporting a patient, with a plurality of integrated strain gauges for measuring deformation information relating to the panel.
Strain gauges are used for registering extensions or compressions of deformation bodies. By way of example, DE 102004008432 A1 describes extension measuring fibers or fiber strands. The extension measuring fibers are made of carbon fibers (CFRP) provided with metallic sleeves at the ends thereof. The sleeves assume a contacting function and are, for this purpose, attached to the extension measuring fibers via an electrically conductive adhesive or a mechanical clamping connection. The sleeves are employed as solder connections for connecting lines that connect the strain gauges in electric circuits with the power supply and amplifier elements. The strain gauges are made of electrically conductive measurement fibers and change the electric resistance value thereof depending on extension. The strain gauges may be used in measurement circuits, for example, in Wheatstone measurement circuits, and may be used for precise evaluation of extension-dependent measurement variables. The measuring fibers have high breaking strength and a high fatigue-proof extension capability of at least 1.2%.
DE 102004041897 A1 describes a strain gauge used for establishing bending of a tabletop, which is used for patient support in the case of treatment or diagnosis. The sag of the tabletop may be calculated as a function of the extension measured by the gauge.
DE 102010023033 A1 discloses that strain gauges at a plurality of points along the length of a couch panel may be used to establish the deflection line of the couch panel.
When integrating strain gauges into a panel, information may be established only to a restricted extent due to the dimensions of the strain gauges and of the panel, and due to the electronic connections used to evaluate the resistance change of the strain gauges.
There is a need for an intelligent arrangement of strain gauges in a panel such that various items of useful information may be obtained.